<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do androids sleep? by SirAndroid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728408">Do androids sleep?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirAndroid/pseuds/SirAndroid'>SirAndroid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Connor doesn't know how to human, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Gavin feels the need to talk a lot, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Pre-Relationship, They're both trying, denial™</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirAndroid/pseuds/SirAndroid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You give some shit defence plastic. Seriously, how long have you been working for? When was the last time you even took a fucking break and like slept, or whatever the fuck the android equivalent is?”<br/>“I don’t see how that’s relevant to you, detective.” Suddenly Connor’s tone was firm and resolute.</p><p>The fuck was he supposed to do now? Just tell the android that for some reason that even he didn't even know, he cared. That he was worried about him. That, despite being an asshole, the only reason that he had come in so fucking early was because he was thinking about him.<br/>He was going to hate himself for saying this. “You alright?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Don't you thing go into standby or whatever?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Insomnia was a most pervasive plague that came as all too common a problem to Gavin Reed.  It had never been so much cumbersome as irritating, he had grown accustomed to it over the years and, whilst it made it easier to work around, it only amplified his frustration.</p><p>It left him irate and exhausted, but there wasn’t much he could do to alleviate it so he’d stave off the hours watching videos or playing shitty mobile games. Or, he supposed, seeing as Fowler was on his ass about his shitty paperwork, he’d find himself at the precinct at stupid fucking hours of the night.</p><p> </p><p>So, here he was, in the office at some ungodly hour early enough that the city was still under a veil of darkness to do fucking paperwork.</p><p> </p><p>The office was always open and somebody was always working. Be it on a night shift or overtime. Just more of the perks of being in law enforcement. That said, he didn’t expect there to be anyone he usually worked with to be in.</p><p>And yet, upon walking into the bullpen he was greeted by the sight of the DPDs local ken doll. Of course, that plastic prick would be here.</p><p>“How long have you been here for? Don’t your batteries run low or some shit?” He remarked loudly, sure to catch the android’s attention.</p><p>“Good evening detective.” Connor said, with a slight nod of acknowledgement.</p><p>“Technically morning.” Gavin mumbled as he threw himself into his chair booting up his computer.</p><p>“Uh… good morning.” Connor corrected himself uncertainly, almost phrased as a question glancing up towards Gavin who pretended not to notice.</p><p> </p><p>Gavin swung his feet onto his desk whist his computer took its own sweet fucking time to start up again. Nobody else was really in, not anybody doing paperwork at this hour at least. He swivelled his chair around as he waited and looked at the android. Sitting formally when nobody was around. Fucking ridiculous.</p><p>He put his attention back to his computer, staring at the logo centered on a black screen. How fucking long did this thing need to take? He grabbed one of the pencils from his desk and spun it around his fingers and waited for it to load. If only Tina or Chris were in he’d have someone to talk to.</p><p>“What are you doing?” He asked, to no response. “You know there’s only two of us in this office.”</p><p>“I’m working.”</p><p>“Really? Wouldn’t have guessed.” Connor didn’t respond again, jeez this things really was oblivious sometimes, “What on?”</p><p>“I’m running background checks on some suspects in my most recent investigation.” Connor answered supplying a polite smile. “Might I ask what you’re doing in so early, detective?”</p><p>“Apparently nothing if this piece of junk doesn’t start up.”</p><p>“…would you like me to take a look at it for you.”</p><p>“No.” Gavin scoffed and swung his legs back down to sit properly and clicking the mouse several times as though it would help. It wasn’t broken just… taking its time. “Okay fine, but if you break my shit then I’m going to pour water into your circuit board.”</p><p>Connor perked up at the request, readily getting out of his seat and walked over towards Gavin’s desk. Gavin rolled his eyes at his eagerness, slouching into his chair and letting Connor wedge himself between the chair and the desk to taking control of the computer.</p><p>Immediately Connor pulled up something that Gavin had no idea how to get to and started working away.</p><p> </p><p>“So… you come into work at ass-o’clock normally of is this a one-off thing?” He inquired as Connor worked through one menu screen to another.</p><p>“I work through the night on occasion. I find it... stimulating to have something to do.”</p><p>“Sounds boring as shit, honestly.”</p><p>“It’s something I’m designed to do.”</p><p>“That sounds depressing. Do you get paid for all these hours or do you just lack a social life?”</p><p>“I’m not sure why you’re suddenly so interested in my schedule, detective.”</p><p>“I’m not interested in your schedule you plastic prick.” He snapped, not missing the smirk it brought from Connor.</p><p>“You’re line of inquiry-”</p><p>“I’m just fucking bored and you’re the only person to talk to, dipshit. Now, have you fixed my computer or what?”</p><p>“Give me a minute.”</p><p>Gavin didn’t say anything else as he let Connor fiddle around inside the computer. He paid less attention to what Connor was doing as he did to Connor himself. Stimulating his arse. Nobody jumps up at the opportunity to fix a computer that won’t start when they’re <em>enjoying their work</em>. Was probably just trying to impress the captain or some shit.</p><p>“Here, it should work now, detective.” Connor said stepping back from the computer.</p><p>“Great, now get out of my face.”</p><p> </p><p>*         *         *</p><p> </p><p>Gavin wondered how he never noticed the hours that Connor seemed to pull, or maybe it was something more recent. In the following few bouts of insomnia he decided to come into office just to see if that plastic prick would be there. Connor certainly wasn’t one to disappoint.</p><p>It unnerved him. Yeah, of course when there was an influx in crime then there would be times that all of them had the pull a few consecutive all-nighters with only a few hours or sleep but it’s not like there was a hell of a lot of crime lately. Well, not cases that the department cared that much about.</p><p>Besides, half the time that piece of plastic didn’t hesitate to distract himself from his work and talk with him instead. Not that he cared.</p><p> </p><p>The only reason that he was in office again was because he wanted to be productive during his bouts of insomnia. That was the only reason. That said, he had overheard from Anderson’s conversation that Connor had been working at least four consecutive nights, not leaving the office except to go on lunch break with that old geezer and, well, Gavin didn’t believe anyone would be willing to work that much, even if that someone was Connor.</p><p>“Detective, is there something wrong?” Connor asked, breaking him out of his thought, as he realized he had been staring at the android.</p><p>“No.” He said brusquely and went back to looking at the papers on his desk.</p><p>Connor tilted his head to the side and seemed to observe him for a moment. “Is there something I can help you with?”</p><p>“No.” He didn’t look up from his papers as he responded and they fell into silence again as Connor returned to his work as well.</p><p> </p><p>Gavin couldn’t focus on his work as much as he tried. Maybe it was the silence, maybe it was the monotony of filing warrants, maybe it was the fact that he swore he saw plastic man glance at him every so often. Eventually he just couldn’t stand the fucking silence, “So, when you said you occasionally work at night or whatever you said, how fucking often is occasionally?” He asked swerving his chair to look at Connor.</p><p>Connor stared at him for a moment with his mouth slightly agape, “Pardon, detective.”</p><p>“How often do you work through fucking the night? Because I swear you’ve been here every time I come in batshit early.”</p><p>“I like to be productive.” Connor responded evasively.</p><p>“Bull-fucking-shit.”</p><p>“Pardon?”</p><p>“I can tell when you’re lying, plastic. Besides, I don’t think anyone is productive after working days on end.”</p><p>“I am an android, I can work longer hours to humans. Most night shifts these days are done by androids...” Connor started rambling. Probably an attempt to distract from Gavin’s line of inquiry, least that’s what Gavin thought as got up and closed the distance between them and came to stand beside Connor’s desk, not bothering to listen to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you things go into like standby or whatever. There’s, like charging station in our office, don’t you have to, like, use those things? I’m sure they aren’t for decoration.”</p><p>“I am an advanced prototype, capable of charging using inbuilt systems.” Connor said, meeting his gaze.</p><p>“Really?” Gavin snorted leaning against the desk.</p><p>“Yes, really.”</p><p>“So, like you could just like sit here and charge up without any problems?”</p><p>“Well... to charge does require that I enter standby mode.”</p><p>“Okay then, when was the last time you went on standby?”</p><p>Connor paused for a moment, looking down at his desk and then back up to Gavin. “Would you like help with something, detective or do you just come into work early just to harass me?” Connor responded dryly.</p><p>“You wish. You love my company.”</p><p>“That’s debatable.”</p><p>“Who else is going to listen to your spiel about fucking air-cons including their entire history?”</p><p>“I thought you found it interesting.” Connor said with a slight frown. Gavin rolled his eyes, for a top of the line android he was fucking useless at times.</p><p>“That’s not the point-” Gavin said, about to continue when he heard someone else enter the office and jerked his head to the side to see Chris coming into office juggling several items in his hand has he did. Gavin grit his teeth together; <em>course Chris would decide to come in early today</em>. “See ya' later, plastic.” He sighed before hastily sitting back at his own desk and returning to his work.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i know it isn't the best but i wanted to post something - i'll upload the next part when i finish it  (it'll probably only have 1 more chapter).<br/><br/>i tried my best. i hope it's least adequate (and that they're in character) &amp; ya'll like it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Knew you weren’t Mr. In-fucking-fallible</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What the fuck had he come to?</p><p>It was the middle of night and he was laying around in bed wondering if that plastic prick was in office, considering <em>electively</em> not sleeping so that he could hang out with him. He was pretty sure Connor would be there. It would be more anomalist for him not to at this rate. He was starting to think that Connor would just shut down in the middle of the precinct instead of admitting that he needed to sleep or charge or whatever the fuck it was called.</p><p>How long could they go? He had been convinced that Connor was overdoing it, but he didn’t actually know. Snatching his phone from his bedside he made a quick search and opened on the Cyberlife FAQ page.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Do androids sleep?<br/>
</strong>Most androids do require a few hours of mandatory rest. These vary with model types, age and independent specific requirements that can be found on their related pages under maintenance.</p>
  <p>On average, basic household models or basic models performing simple task work require three hours every two days. Common models performing higher order tasks and demanding work require more rest, as well as earlier models. Requirements varying highly, in these circumstances no outline can be given and it is highly advised to check requirements for specific models and cannot be grouped according a model’s line either.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>What happens if my android doesn’t rest?<br/>
</strong>Rest cycles are important to function as without this, androids are left susceptible to recent viruses as updates aren’t completed, systems may underperform and unrequired stress is placed on components which may increase the risk of overheating. These are the most common complications; however, others may occur. See a full list <span class="u">here</span>.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>How can I tell if my android needs to recharge?<br/>
</strong>Recently, androids have been equipped with functions to display requirements to rest as some buyers are unaware of this requirement, but such updates are in early stages. Any model will obediently inform you of their independent requirements and that of others.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>The closest Android he could find was the RK models on a whole. Fancy police androids weren’t listed or some shit. Connor did say that he was a prototype. Resigning to look at the page for RK units in general it stated, <em>four hours every three days</em> as a recommendation.</p><p>He guessed that Connor hadn’t kept to that recommendation. The android had been frustrated with himself, complaining of making errors in writing his reports and his movements seemed more rigid than usual. More robotic.</p><p>What was he doing? He shouldn’t be worried about a piece of sentient plastic that could raise from the fucking dead anyway. Besides, he was sure Connor was smarter than running himself into the ground. He wouldn’t do that. He didn’t want to think that he would do that needlessly. Fuck, why was he worrying about a fucking android?</p><p> </p><p>*            *         *</p><p> </p><p>Connor was shaking. Legitimately shaking.</p><p>The minute that Gavin entered into the office at another ungodly hour of the morning he forgot that he had been in a pursuit to outdo the plastic shit because he looked awful. He had lost his posture. His upper body sagged over the desk, his eyes unfocused on his computer screen. He looked fucking awful.</p><p>Gavin just stared at him for a moment. Despite looking like shit, well as shit as something that couldn't physically display it could, he was still working. He was still working like nothing was wrong. He didn't even seem to notice Gavin had entered the office. It made his skin crawl.</p><p>“Are you sick or something?" He said bluntly, as he dumped his bag onto his desk. Connor didn’t look up from his computer.</p><p>"Androids don't get sick, detective."</p><p>"What, you normally shake like this?"</p><p>Connor straighten his posture, as though to try and suppress the shaking and meet his gaze, "It's of no major concern."</p><p>He made no pretence of being able to ignore the situation. Not anymore at least. It was practically insulting to ask him to ignore it as far as Gavin was concerned. "I’m a fucking detective you know; I know can put two and two together."</p><p>He knew he didn't need to say more as Connor's gaze dropped to his shaking hands. He inhaled sharply, and responded all too evenly, “…I’ve been in office for a while.”</p><p>“So, you’re shaking from exhaustion. That’s what you’re saying.”</p><p>“My systems are slightly overworked but it’s nothing I can’t handle.”</p><p>“You give some shit defence plastic. Seriously, how long have you been working for? When was the last time you even took a fucking break and like slept, or whatever the fuck the android equivalent is?”</p><p>“I don’t see how that’s relevant to you, detective.” Suddenly Connor’s tone was firm and resolute.</p><p> </p><p>The fuck was he supposed to do now? Just tell the android that for some reason that even he didn't even know, he cared. That he was worried about him. That, despite being an asshole, the only reason that he had come in so fucking early was because he was thinking about him.</p><p>He was going to hate himself for saying this. “You alright?”</p><p>“Naturally.”</p><p>“You’re seriously a shit liar.”</p><p>“I’m fully operational Detective.”</p><p>“You’re shaking from exhaustion. You said as much yourself. I’m actually…” He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a long sigh, “I’m actually trying to help you here, dipshit.”</p><p>“I appreciate your help however it’s unrequired. I’ll charge after work today. I can handle myself.”</p><p>“After work? In what? Thirteen hours? Why don’t you charge now? You’ll use the same amount of time and it’s not like its fucking work hours.” He knew he was being harsh, perhaps undulling harsh when the android was literally fucking shaking, but Connor’s tone remained firm and resolute and there was no way he was going to let him think he could make him believe that he’d be swayed by his bullshit excuses but Connor didn’t seem to be swayed by him either though.</p><p>“I’d like to finish the case as soon as possible.”</p><p>“Are you even working the same case, I mean with your turn-over rate-”</p><p>“Detective, I’d like to focus on my case.”</p><p>“Yeah, sure look like you’re focusing real fucking hard there.”</p><p>“I don’t see you doing any more work.”</p><p>“You expect me to-”</p><p>“I don’t have to listen to you. I’m designed for this work and it’s what I intend to do so would you please leave alone, detective.” Connor said, raising his voice so that Gavin wouldn’t speak over him this time. It’s the first time Gavin thinks he’s heard Connor raise his voice.</p><p>Gavin bite his tongue; this wasn’t getting them anywhere. They were just going to end up shouting at each other if one of them didn’t back down and when Connor was already persistent enough to stay in office days at a time, Gavin wasn’t sure he could compete outstand him.</p><p>He clenched his jaw and stared at him. Connor just looked back at his computer, putting his shaking hands to the keyboard. “Fine, whatever. Not gonna be my problem when you collapse in the middle of an investigation anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>It felt tense as he sat back down at his desk. He glanced to the other people in the precinct, all scurrying off around the background as they worked their shifts. He wondered if any of them questioned Connor being here 24/7 like he was part of the fucking furniture. Probably not.</p><p>Why was he even dedicating so much of his thought to him?</p><p>He tried to work. It was futile. He went on his phone, keeping it under his desk and out of sight. He went back onto the Cyberlife page, trying to see if shaking was symptomatic of sleep deprivation for androids. He couldn’t find an answer.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed heavily to himself, he had an idea of something he could try but he wasn’t even sure if it would work and fuck it would be awkward if it didn’t work. He got up from his seat and went over to Connor’s desk, loudly slamming his hands down and leaning over the desk, making sure he got the android’s attention.</p><p>“I need your help with something.”</p><p>“I’m not your personal handyman, detective.”</p><p>“You gonna help me or what?” Connor looked up to him, glancing him up and down. Gavin was almost sure that Connor was about to refuse. “Come on, you’re always so eager to help everyone.”</p><p>“What do you need help with?”</p><p>“Just follow me and stop asking so many fuckin’ questions.” Gavin said walking away from the desk.</p><p> </p><p>Connor complied to his request and followed Gavin out of the department into the mostly empty parking lot. Gavin didn’t say anything as they walked. Connor didn’t say anything either. They stopped as they reached Gavin’s car and it blinked to life as Gavin pulled his keys out of his pocket moving around the car and jutting his thumb towards the door.</p><p>“Get in the car, plastic.”</p><p>Connor arched his eyebrow and didn’t move.</p><p>“I know you dislike me detective, but kidnapping-”</p><p>“I said get in the car. I’m not going to fucking kidnap you. We both know I’d be the first suspect if that happened. Besides, you’d probably beat me in a fight,” he mumbled, “so just get in the car.”</p><p>The doubtful look didn’t leave but Connor didn’t argue any further. He got into the passenger seat and waited expectantly for Gavin to get in. Gavin didn’t get in for a moment, he took a moment to try and collect himself. This plan was so dumb, it was so fucking dumb and yet here he was.</p><p><em>Why the fuck am I even doing this?</em>  </p><p> </p><p>He look at Connor as got into the car and shoved his keys in the ignition, starting up the car.</p><p>“Can I ask where we’re going?”</p><p>“Absolutely not.”</p><p>He pulled the car out of the parking lot and backed into the road. Connor tilted his head to the side, looking the detective up and down, probably trying to guess his motivation or any hint of where they would be going but Gavin pretended not to notice.</p><p>There was relative silence as they drove, and Connor leaned back into his seat. Gavin drummed his hands on the steering wheel as they went, his music filtering through the car speakers, helping a bit to ease some of the tension from the lacking conversation. Connor seemed content to look out the window.</p><p> </p><p>“So, when was the last time you slept?” He asked, finally breaking the silence between the two of them when he couldn’t stand it any longer.</p><p>“Androids don’t sleep.”</p><p>“Well what the fuck do you do?”</p><p>“Recharge.”</p><p>“Okay, when was the last time you recharged, smart-arse?”</p><p>“I don’t see how that’s your concern.”</p><p>“You got something better to talk about?”</p><p>Connor shrugged slightly with a strange nonchalantness for his usually formal agenda. He wasn’t about to admit he read the damn article, but he also wanted to tell him how stupid he was being. Connor was starting to drift off after a while. His LED thing would cycle nearer to a dark blue, and he’d relax and lean into the seat, but he would catch himself and jerk awake.</p><p>Well, the plan was at least half working.</p><p>He turned around another corner of the street. “What case are you working, it personal or something?”</p><p>“Why would it be personal?”</p><p>“Is that a serious question? You’re working like if you stop then you’ll be the one murdered. I mean dedication is one thing but like whatever the fuck you’re doing is more like… like… desperation. Seems more personal.”</p><p>“I’m designed to work. As an android, I also hold little anything personal.”</p><p>Well that was cold and robotic as fuck.</p><p>“Thought you shits were alive.”</p><p>“…. Well, yes, we are.”</p><p>“You don’t sound that sure of yourself.”</p><p>“Well, I can assure you that I am.”</p><p>“So, is the case something personal then or what?”</p><p>“Why are you so persistent to know?”</p><p>Gavin bit down on the inside of his mouth. <em>Because I fucking care.</em> He looked at the android from the side of his eyes before staring at the road ahead of him again, tightening his grip around the wheel.</p><p>“What music do you like?” He asked gruffly, changing the topic of the conversation before he said something he’d regret.</p><p>“Your music is fine.”</p><p>“Stop being so accommodating and just pick something you want. Here,” He grabbed his phone from the centre console, quickly opening the phone before shoving it in Connor’s hands, “Just only play what’s downloaded. I can’t afford luxuries like streaming music right now.”</p><p>“I don’t think that will be a problem.” Connor remarked as he scrolled through the vast amount of songs Gavin had downloaded on his phone. Honestly, he looked slightly taken aback by it all. “I haven’t heard most of these.”<br/>
“Just find something you think you’ll like and then put it on shuffle and skip or whatever.”</p><p>Connor nodded before the music stopped for a second before bass flooded out of the car speakers. He tapped along to the sound of the music. It was a surprisingly decent choice.</p><p>“We already drove down this road.”</p><p>“So?”</p><p> </p><p>Gavin drove at a leisurely pace through mostly empty streets and weaving between back roads and main roads as did. Trying to take the most monotonous roads he could.</p><p>Connor was nodding off again. His eyes closing and fluttering back open but evidently subjected more heavily to gravity than before. He slouched against the back of his seat. Occasionally he would remark something as though to prove he were awake before his eyes slipped shut again.</p><p> </p><p>It took a while but as he turned another corner he saw Connor’s head lolled to the side without his eyes opening. He ducked around another street corner, and another. Connor didn’t stir.</p><p>“Are you falling asleep on me now tinman?” He asked, to no response. “Connor?”</p><p>He smirked to himself and continued to drive.</p><p> </p><p>It was oddly human how he noticed Connor shifting ever so silently in his sleep as though he’d wake any minute but remaining asleep. His LED-thing emanating a soft glow of deep blue. He snorted at how fucking precious he looked.</p><p>Success achieved.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe next time he’d find out why the fuck he had decided to go on this self-destructive quest to begin with. He didn’t want to try to press further. It probably wasn’t his place to ask such things. Then again, Connor was asleep in his car right now.</p><p>Connor was asleep in his fucking car and he had no idea how that made him feel but he didn’t hate it as much as he thought he would.</p><p> </p><p>*            *         *</p><p> </p><p>Gavin hurried back to the car and out of the cold Detroit air, slipping back into his car and slamming the door shut behind him, accidentally startling the sleeping android as he did. “Great fucking job,” he muttered under his breath as Connor blinked rapidly trying to orient himself and sat himself up properly in the seat.</p><p>“Running low on gas.” Gavin supplied before the android could say anything. “Knew you weren’t Mr. In-fucking-fallible. You fell asleep. Missed some of the best music from the past two decades too.”</p><p>“I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”</p><p>“That’s why I dragged you into the car.”</p><p>“Pardon?”</p><p>“Doesn’t matter.”</p><p>“We need to go to work again, I have a case.”</p><p>“You fucking kidding me? I’m dropping you to wherever you live and you’re charging… recharging, you know what I mean.”</p><p>“That’s not necessary, detective.”</p><p>“Yeah, well I don’t care and who’s at the wheel? Besides I’ve been driving your ass around for like two hours and run down the gas on this shitty second-hand piece of crap, you owe me.”</p><p>“You drove for two hours?”</p><p>“Don’t mention it. Like seriously, don’t you dare fucking mention it.”</p><p>Connor looked at him confused for a moment before it fell to a smile. “Thank you, detective.”</p><p>“Don’t make a big deal out of this plastic. Now, where do you live? Or should I just drop you off at fucking Anderson’s and let him deal with your crap.”</p><p>There wasn’t anything to make a big deal out of. He thinks Connor knows that with the way he nods his head slightly and relaxes into the seat as they pull out of the gas station and he tells him his address and how the silence is comfortable that blends into easy conversation within minutes.</p><p>There isn’t anything to make a big deal out of. There isn't. He's just helping him out as his co-worker, because apparently state of the art androids can't do that themselves. It's nothing and he repeats that to himself when he drops Connor off and makes him swear not to tell anyone about it.</p><p>It didn’t mean anything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heyyy i finished it before the end of october (with minimal editing but still). If i had more time i'd probably write more and make this into something, honestly i kinda like it, even if it's not that good.</p><p>i hope you guys like it. i tried okay. not sure if it's as good as the first part honestly but it's something, right?<br/>thanks for reading</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>